


Taste of a Tiny

by nfunkiez



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), Twd - Fandom
Genre: Burping, First Kiss, Giant/Tiny, Kissing, Licking, Lip Licking, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Vore, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short & Sweet, Shy Daryl Dixon, Slow Burn, Swallowing, Top Rick, Top Rick Grimes, Voraphilia, Vore, Vore fetish, be nice, cheek kissing, i dunno, or something like that, please, pred daryl, pred rick, prison era, rick and daryl are preds, set in season 4, there might be mistakes oh well, twd, unwilling prey, yeah cringe at me i dare u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nfunkiez/pseuds/nfunkiez
Summary: Rick and Daryl are desperately hunting for food for the rest of the gang but they find something a little....unexpected.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Rick Grimes, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Rickyl - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Taste of a Tiny

It was just another run. The sheriff and the huntsman scoping out the woods in their weekly run. If they're lucky, they could find an abandoned camp. It was getting harder to find food, hell, anything useful. The Georgia sun was a bittersweet hotness, sun rays melting through the cracks in the trees onto the ground.

It was fairly quiet until Rick decided to break that. "D'ya think we'll find anythang here?" he asked, wary of his footsteps not to make too much noise.

Daryl shrugged and just wanted him to shut up. A few minutes later Daryl dropped to his knees and pointed his crossbow to a rustling bush. Rick dropped down too and raised his gun.

'Finally, maybe a rabbit or a squirrel, if we're lucky maybe even a dog.' Rick whispered to Daryl.

"Shhhh...you'll mess up ma shot.." Daryl whispered back. Daryl in fact didn't shoot, he had nothing to shoot because he didn't see anything, at least not yet. This damn animal isn't budging so daryl quietly creeped up to the bush and moved the heavy brush.

What he saw stunned him….tiny people? Daryl gasped and fell back onto his butt, stunned at what the hell he just saw. Rick eventually walked to him and asked what was the matter. Daryl just pointed into the bush. 

Rick rolled his eyes, maybe he saw a walker head and just got spooked. He peeled back the brush and to his amazement he saw..little people?? They looked back up at him in shock just as much as him. Was this some mutated strand of the virus? All these thoughts ran in his mind a million miles a second to where he even forgot Daryl existed for a moment.

Rick turned back and helped Daryl back on his feet.  
"What should we do about them??" he asked.

"Dunno..let's just leave them...freaky fuckers…" Daryl turned and started to walk away when he felt a firm hand grab his shoulder.  
"Wait, they could have information..jus hold on a sec"  
Daryl huffed and leaned back against a tree. He could've caught 12 squirrels by now but no he just had to stay there with the sheriff. He sighed and stared at the floor, slowly closing his eyes to pass the time.

Rick kneeled back down to the little people. They were quite monumental, with their little houses and gardens. All in the confines of a safe bush. He wondered if they even knew larger humans existed. Wait, were these even people? They could be aliens, Rick thought. Oh well, couldn't be worse than walkers.

The little people stared back at him, now less concerned and going back to their usual business. Rick reached out his hand and was pleasantly surprised to notice that they struggled to climb onto his hand. They were adorable, a little smaller than the size of his finger. He chuckled to himself, playing with them. He spent a gracious time with them, talking to them even though they didn't speak English and had their own little language. The little people offered him bread, beautiful necklaces and little gifts.

'Huh, they think I'm some sort of god…' Rick thought as he held a couple in his hands. About half an hour passed and Rick barely even noticed. Giggling and laughing with the tinies. They were really fun.

All was well, but then all of a sudden a thunderous growl emitted from the deepest bowels of the Sheriff's stomach. Figures, they never ended up finding food for the group or even themselves. They would need to find food quick or else the gang would be furious. Maybe it was time to leave these people and go track a deer or something.

But then Rick really started to look at the little people, something in his brain twinged and they started looking good enough to eat. Rick fought his urges but it was almost impossible. The smell, it clouded his nostrils and something about it drew him wild. They looked so delicious.

'This is wrong...these are people..they're livin, breathin people..' The corners of his brain muttered. But the carnivorous _hungry_ part of his brain overpowered all his senses.

He put all the people down except for one. Holding it in his hand like a little action figure. Rick put them close to his nose and sniffed them. The smell was so enticing, sending chills down his spine all the way down to his cock. He needed to try one, just one.

Daryl was almost dozing off, sitting on the floor now against the tree and closing his eyes. He got one last look of rick, holding a little bitch and smiling at them. 'whatever' he thought and shut his eyes.

A long warm sticky tongue ran against the little being, encasing them in a wall of saliva. Rick almost squealed in delight. He could taste everything, the skin..the fabric of their clothes...even the little beads of sweat..all so delicious.. He licked his lips, showing his large canines to the little soon to be snack.

Rick grinned and gave another lick, this time longer than the last. The little being squirmed in his hands, trying to break free. There was no use doing that, even if they did escape, the fall would kill them.

Rick chuckled at the faulty attempts at escaping, they were cute. He opened his gaping maw, dangled the little snack above his head and dropped them in his mouth with a little 'aaaaaah'.

He could feel the thing squirming around, hitting the walls of the inside of his cheeks. The taste was overpowering, every lick and movement only made it more enjoyable. He played around with it, moving it around with his tongue. A few grisly seconds passed and Rick decided it was time to stop messing around.

With a pressured force, Rick tried gulping down the person but to no avail. Them thrashing around was too complicated to go down smoothly. A few more swallows and a push of his tongue, down the little person went! Rick felt the clump in his throat, slowly traveling down. He decided to put a finger to it and really feel it travel down. Finally, at last the morsel was in his stomach and he let out a huge sigh. He put a hand to his belly and felt a slight moving around. It thrilled him to his core.

Licking his lips one last time, a loud belch escaped from his lips, ah, that felt much better.  
  


Daryl jolted up, barely on the verge of sleeping, what was that? Hell, did Rick just burp? Daryl looked over and saw that the little little person was gone and Rick was licking his fingers.

"Wh...rick…??" Daryl barely uttered, in awe and in disbelief.  
Rick turned back and smiled at him, a cunning one.

"Rick….did yew jus..-

Daryl was cut off to Rick excitedly panting, "Mmmm, Daryl! You have to try one of these!" He said beaming with pride. He turned back to the little people who tried to get away but how far could a little toy run, really? His hand crashed down into the city and grabbed a handful of people, making sure they don't slip out of his grip.

"Try one Daryl, they're delicious!!" Rick said. Daryl just stared in shock and couldn't even say a single word.

'Rick?? Of all people?? Killing people and eating them???' he thought.

"Oh come on, they're so so tasty." He insisted again, dropping another in his mouth. Facing all the way up to the sky, he gulped harshly, swallowing another snack. His throat muscles constricted and released, slowly getting used to what he was eating; trying to swallow something like Rick has never eaten before.

Daryl just...stared, stared at the little thing fall into ricks mouth, and slowly go down his esophagus. It made him pink all over, it was such a sight to see. It...it was hot to daryl.

Rick walked over, patting his stomach with one hand and holding a couple of people in the other.

Rick grabbed one with his other hand and held it up to Daryl's face.

"Open wide!" He beamingly said. The little thang touched his lips, almost like a kiss. Daryl was red all over but he kept his mouth shut. "Mhm nnn!" Daryl murmered, shaking his head 'no'.

Rick rolled his eyes and stuffed the rest of the group of people in his boob pocket, he'll save them for later. He grabbed Daryl's chin, tight but not too tight, just enough to startle him.

C'mon daryl...just one, they're pretty good." Rick slowly tried to open Daryl's mouth, and actually succeeded. Daryl opened wide and Rick shoved the little being into his mouth.

Daryl was freaking out, he didn't know what to do, he just closed his mouth, and stood there.

Rick leaned in more, right to his ear and whispered:  
"They feel so good wriggling down your throat...go ahead and swallow.."

Beads of sweat started running down Daryl's head, the stress overwhelming him.

Hesitantly he opened his mouth a smidge, praying that the little one can escape but Rick just slowly pushed his finger into Daryl's mouth, pushing the little thang right back inside.

Finally with a timid nod, he swallowed. Rick pulled his finger out and traced the bulge on the other mans neck.

He felt horrible, he just swallowed someone alive!!! Oh this is bad. But...but Rick was right, they did taste rather good. Maybe Daryl was just hungry, yeah, that was it. This was just a one time thing.

Then, something sparked inside of him...wow, it was really good. Daryl was going into a daze, thinking about how what he did was so evil but so satisfying. Maybe...maybe this wasn't so bad...they were both hungry, he was hungry. This is just how they live now.

When Daryl snapped out of it, he looked up and saw Rick, with a little thang in his mouth, feet dangling out and kicking around.

Rick never broke eye contact, just stared mischievously at him while scooping the person with his tongue and swallowing him whole. He licked his lips with a 'mmmm' to accompany it.

"Good, right?" Rick asked.

"..yeah.." he murmured back. Now, really thinking about it, he wanted a second one. But there was no way he could ask.

"Can..can I…" the bowman barely whispered, too flustered to correctly say anything.

"Hmm, do you want another?" Rick asked, already reaching for another in his pocket.

Daryl nodded, obedient like with his heart rate gradually increasing. He felt like a damn dog, waiting for a treat from his master. All he needed was a pair of ears and a tail and might as well be Rick's pet. Merle was right, he really was Rick's bitch.

The little snack was dangling above his head, thrashing around

"Open wideeee" Rick teased. Of course Daryl opened his mouth and followed orders, he might as well be giving puppy eyes while he was at it.

Rick slowly put the person in his mouth and Daryl slowly now got a chance to savor the person.

The taste was...it was something he has never experienced before. It was sweet, sweeter than any candy, yet more savory than any dish he has ever consumed. This was the best thing he has ever tasted.

Hell, it sure beat squirrel guts and worms. He could eat this all day everyday.

Rick chuckled, glad Daryl was enjoying it, he really deserved it.

A loud gurgle emitted from the sheriff's stomach, those people were really catching up to him. He put a hand on his stomach, feeling everyone inside him move around.

He stifled another belch in his fist, angry that they were making his stomach so upset. He slumped down to the tree, sitting against it and relaxing.

Daryl soon followed, sitting right next to him.

Rick unbuckled his shirt, letting his stomach be loose and free, hell it felt a lot better. He put a hand on it and firmly pressed down, oh yeah, he could feel them all struggling inside there.

Daryl stared, not even secretly in fact, stared at his best friend rubbing his own belly.

There were only a few left in his pocket, tripping over themselves and not even remotely escaping.

He snatched one that was almost free and giggled at it. "Now where do ya think you're going?" he snickered at the cute little snack.

"Here, you can have it." Rick said and fed Daryl another unlucky soul. He sighed after swallowing and felt at ease. Finally, his hunger that he's felt for weeks, was finally satisfied.

He wanted to take a nap right then and there, peaceful and on a full stomach this time. Maybe he could, just a little snooze.

"Aah-!" Daryl yelped, feeling the hands of the sheriff roam his body, his stomach to be exact. He slowly unbuckled the huntsman's shirt and put a warm hand on his soft belly.

Rick got realll close, so close Daryl could feel the breath on his ear.

"You feel them right…?..Wriggling around in there...trying to escape...They feel so good in there.."

Daryl was on the verge of tears, he was twitching beneath the touches. He's never been touched like this before, he could cum from this alone.

"You full yet?? One more wont hurt.." Rick smirked, grabbing the last person from his pocket.

Daryl slowly opened his mouth, sure he was full but one more couldn't be that bad.

He was playing around with them with his tongue making sure they're coated with saliva to make the trail down his throat smooth.

Then, all of a sudden, Rick started kissing his cheeks, slow, wet peppery kisses. Daryl froze again, eyes locking with the sheriff. His mouth was agape just a tiny bit, just wide enough for Rick to slide his tongue in there, not even asking for permission.

"Mmhmm mmm" Rick hummed while kissing Daryl, the little person still trapped in his mouth. Daryl melted into the kiss, his hands gripping Rick's hair, tongue swishing back and forth.

The tiny was getting tossed around, 2 hot sticky tongues covering it and throwing it around. Drool was running down both of their chins, too eager to kiss any softer.

Rick eyed Daryl, loving how Dixon's eyes were snapped shut and tears beading down.

Rick slowly started to bite onto the tiny, not hard enough to hurt it, but firm enough to grab it. He wanted it.

Daryl was too flustered to even noticed that Rick just devilishly stole his meal, opening his eyes to see Rick playing with the tiny in his mouth, winking, and then swallowing.

"Hehe...sorry bout that..couldn't resist.." Rick whispered into Daryl's ear, giving him another kiss.

Rick put his palm on Daryl's full belly, giving it soft rubs. He could feel the squirming around in there and ooh boy it must hurt. Daryl was moaning softly to the touches. Rick took note of that and smirked.

A heavy make out session later involving tongues, hands all over the body, and whispered nothingness; they were done.

All the tinies were gone, fully digested and not a muffled gurgle to be heard.

"Y'know, we have to get back, the gang is probably wondering where we are now.." Rick whispered, giving the huntsman one last kiss on the cheek.

"..Yeah.." Daryl agreed. Rick got up and reached a hand for Daryl, helping him up.

"Shit, we still haven't got any food for the group..what do we say???"

Just as Rick finished asking his question, they heard a twig snap. Like dogs, they both whipped their head to the sound and saw a deer.

They both looked at each other and nodded with pride, thankful they could finally bring back at least one kill.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so so much for reading this! It means the world that someone like you would find enjoyment from my writing. I plan to write more fanfiction like this in the future. If you wish to contact me, my discord is nfun#6669 ! Dont be shy!


End file.
